deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AwesomeEthan48/Differences Between Official Death Battle Track Covers and My Redraws of Them
So many of you seen my redraws of official Death Battle track covers, but there are some differences between neally all of them and the actual cover images themselves. The cover comparisons are separated by season and ordered by episode. SEASON 4 Shredder vs Silver Samurai: Shredding Silver Shredding Silver Album Cover.png|Original Shredding Silver Remake 20190925171606.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Defined Shredder's hand, arm, and Tekko-Kagi Claws. *Added shine effects to Hirada's sword and Shredder's Tekko-Kagi Claws. Thor vs Wonder Woman: Thunder of Wonder Thunder of Wonder Album Cover.png|Original Thunder of Wonder Remake 20190925053730.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Drew Mjolnir in its entirety. *Detailed Mjolnir based on its design in the MCU. *Added a shine effect to Mjolnir's hammer head. Naruto vs Ichigo: Shonen Showdown Fb336319d6845a9110634ec248d6cf4777eeef74.jpg|Original Shonen Showdown Remake 20190926200735.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *The redraw is rotated slightly downward. *Slightly changed the shape of Ichigo's Zengetsu. *Marked the folds on Naruto's headband and the white piece of cloth on Ichigo's Zengetsu. *Added Konoha's symbol on Naruto's headband. *Extended the length of Naruto's headband. *Added a shine effect to Ichigo's Zengetsu and the metal part of Naruto's headband. Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099: Beyond 2099 Beyond 2099.jpg|Original Beyond 2099 Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Added the red markings on Terry's Batarang. *Changed the way Terry's Batarang is facing. *Parts of Miguel's spider web is now overlapping Terry's Batarang in the redraw. *There's a faint white glow the redraw is radiating. Sephiroth vs Vergil: One-Winged Devil One-Winged Devil Album Cover.png|Original One-Winged Devil Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Drew in the details of Vergil's Summoned Swords. *Vergil's Summoned Swords are now turquoise and have a turquoise glow. *Sephiroth's singular wing is now black rather than white. *Drew in all the feathers of Sephiroth's singular wing. SEASON 5 Black Panther vs Batman: Battle at the Zoo Battle at the Zoo.jpg|Original Battle at the Zoo Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw, while keeping the spirit of the original, is DRASTICALLY different, now featuring Black Panther's logo over Batman's logo rather than the outline of a panther head inbetween two bat wings. Raven vs Twilight Sparkle: Titans of Magic Titans of Magic.jpg|Original Titans of Magic Remake 20190925085536.png|Redraw Differences *Redrew Twilight's Cutie Mark so that it actually looks like her Cutie Mark instead of its silhouette. **In addition to that, the 6 white stars that are part of her Cutie Mark were added. *There's now a grey aura surrounding Raven's Soul-Self. Jotaro vs Kenshiro: Bizarre Stars Bizzare Stars.jpg|Original Bizarre Stars Remake 20190927001707.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Swapped the placement of the oval and rectangle on Jotaro's hat. *Drew in the hand on the rectangle. *Added the gold trim thing on Jotaro's hat. *Added more rips near the damaged area of Jotoro's hat. Crash vs Spyro: Off-Brandicoot & Crash and Burn Off-brandicoot.jpg|Original Off-Bandicoot Remake 20190926190014.png|Redraw Crash and burn.jpg|Original Crash and Burn Remake 20190926185915.png|Redraw Differences (Off-Brandicoot) *There's now a black outline around both of Crash's eyes. *The nose shine is a different shape. Differences (Crash and Burn) *The fire now has a fire effect and an orange glow. *Crash's eyes, nose, and eyebrows now have an orange inner glow. Sora vs Pit: Unlocking Heaven 51+QxmGdSGL. SS500.jpg|Original Unlocking Heaven Remake 20190925081347.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! Well, aside from the red stuff on Pit's wing. *Drew and detailed the Kingdom Key in its entirety. *Redesigned Pit's wing a bit. *Added blood to Pit's wing, as that's how I interpret the red stuff on it. Leon Kennedy vs Frank West: Resident Rising Resident Rising.jpg|Original Resident Rising Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The design of the rocket launchers were slightly changed. *The colors of the rocket launchers were changed to the colors of the rocket launcher that Leon killed Frank with in the fight. *Frank's camera is now black instead of white. *There's now some blood on Frank's camera. Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate: A Strange Fate A Strange Fate.jpg|Original A Strange Fate Remake 20190924175100.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw doesn't cut off the Cloak of Levitation on the right. *The Cloak of Levitation has more yellow trimming *The coloration on the Helmet of Fate is now yellow and yellow-orange rather than yellow and orange. *The Sanctum Sanctorum's window is now more visible with a faint black inner glow. Ryu vs Jin: Fight like a Devil Fight Like a Devil.jpg|Original Fight Like a Devil Remake 20190926174032.png|Redraw Differences *Now in TECHNICOLOR! *Added a lot more detail to the piece (Ryu's outfit, the marks on Devil Jin's chest, Jin's hair, etc). *Redesigned Devil Jin's wing a bit. Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai: Watch Out, Samurai! Watch Out, Samurai!.jpg|Original Watch Out, Samurai! Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Added the kanjis on the Number One Headband. *Redrew Afro's Katana and changed the angle it stabs Jack's hat at. *Added blood stains on Jack's hat, Afro's sword, and the Number One Headband. Carnage vs Lucy: Chorus of Carnage Chorus of Carnage.jpg|Original Chorus of Carnage Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw doesn't cut off two of Lucy's bloodstained vectors. *Added veins on Carnage's head. *Added the white part of Carnage's eyes. *Added color to Lucy's vectors (white at 75% opacity). Optimus Prime vs Gundam: Wings of Iron Wings of Iron.jpg|Original Wings of Iron Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Optimus Fusion Axe's size and design were changed. *More sparks are flying. *The cross' position on the RX-78-2 Gundam's shield is slightly lower. Nightwing vs Daredevil: Devil of the Night Devil of the Night.jpg|Original Devil of the Night Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Nightwing's logo is more visible. *The electrical sparks in front of Daredevil's mask have been removed. Mario vs Sonic (2018): Retro Rivals Retro Rivals.jpg|Original Retro Rivals Remake 20190924153335.png|Redraw Differences *The shade of blue is slightly darker. *The yellow glow is slightly more visible. Ultron vs Sigma: Infection Perfection Infection Perfection.jpg|Original Infection Perfection Remake.png|Redraw Difference *Added some shite to Ultron's eye. *Changed Sigma's eye color from green to blue. *Added the purple mark over Sigma's eye. *The Earth the robotic hand is holding actually looks like the Earth now. *Instead the Earth being fully red and yellow, it's instead a blue-and-green Earth being infected by a red-and-yellow virus. *The robotic hand now has a shine effect and a red inner glow. Roshi vs Jiraiya: Turtle and Toad Turtle and Toad.jpg|Original Turtle and Toad Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Added the end pieces to Roshi's glasses. *Slightly changed the shape of the shine. *The turtle and oil kanjis are slightly more visible. Thanos vs Darkseid: Kings of Infinity Kings of Infinity.jpg|Original Kings of Infinity Remake 20190924150452.png|Redraw Differences *Redrew the Infinity Gauntlet so that it looks less like a spork. *The Infinity Gauntlet is slightly facing towards the left in the redraw. *The color of the Gauntlet is now gold rather than orange. *The shines on the Infinity Stones were all moved to the top left corner of each stone. SEASON 6 Aquaman vs Namor: Kings of the Sea Kings of the Sea Album Cover.png|Original Kings of the Sea Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Added some details to Aquaman's trident so that it further looks like the Trident of Posiedon. *Redrew Namor's triedent so that it looks like how it's depicted in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. *Added water and foam effects to the waves. Mega Man Battle Royale: Mega Mania Mega Mania Album Cover.png|Original Mega Mania Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The design of Rock's Mega Buster was changed to its appearance in Mega Man 11. **Because of this, the placement and size of the gauge containing the symbols referencing the 5 Mega Men had to be changed to compensate. *The brown outline surrounding the gauge is now blue. *The blast effect is more vibrant. *Slightly changed the design of Star Force Mega Man's Shooting Star emblem. Black Widow vs Widowmaker: Widow's Kiss Widow's Kiss Album Cover.png|Original Widow's Kiss Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw isn't rotated at all. *The eyes of the black widow spider are now glowing red-orange. *The Red Room logo and pizza slice shape on the spider's abdomen are colored red in the redraw. *There's a faint white glow surrounding the redraw. Captain Marvel vs Shazam: Marvelous Marvelous.jpg|Original Marvelous Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw is more saturated than the original. *The glow eminating from the lightning bolt and star are designed differently. Wario vs King Dedede: Appetite for Greed Appetite for Greed.jpg|Original 20190824 020253.png|Redraw Differences *Redrew Dedede's hammer. *The star on Dedede's hammer has been slightly rotated to the right. *All stars have a yellow-orange inner glow. *The outer stars all have a yellow outer glow. Ben 10 vs Green Lantern: Emerald Heroes Emerald Heroes.jpg|Original Emerald Heroes Remake 20190923132940.png|Redraw Differences *Redrew the Omnitrix so that it looks more like how it's depicted in the original Ben 10 cartoon. *The Green Lantern symbol is now glowing a more vivid green. **The Green Lantern symbol is also the only thing glowing in the redraw. Weiss vs Mitsuru: Winter Sontata Screen Shot 2019-06-09 at 8.42.29 AM.png|Original Winter Sonata Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw staightens out both Myrtenaster and Mitsuru's sword, as there were a bit "clunky" in the original. *Slightly changed Myrtenaster's design. *The ice is now a lighter shade of blue and has an ice effect. *The dust in the redraw is slightly less opaque than in the original. *The white clashing spark effect behind the two swords is bigger. Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon: Falcon Uncaged Falcon Uncaged.jpg|Original Falcon Uncaged Remake 20190923075129.png|Redraw Differences *Changed the shape of the falcon to F-Zero's series symbol in the Smash series. *The falcon is now orange rather than yellow. *Both the falcon and fire behind the clapperboard now have a fire effect and an orange glow. *The writing on the clapperboard is more visible and slightly mote legible. *The white marks on the clapperboard are going the opposite direction. Aang vs Edward Elric: Elements of Alchemy Elements of Alchemy.jpg|Original Untitled319 20190816163846.png|Redraw V1 Elements of Alchemy Remake.png|Redraw V2 Differences *The transmutation cirlce is thinner in Redraw in Redraw V1, but slightly thicker in Redraw V2. *The transmutation circle's writing is slightly more legible in Redraw V1. **The writing's a lot more legible in Redraw V2. *The water now has a water effect and is less opaque than in the original. **Redraw V1's water effects and Redraw V2's water effects are different. *The fire now has a more firey look to it. **An orange glow was added to the fire in Redraw V2. *There are more rocks near the bottom of the redraw. *The white inner glow of the air arrows (air-rows?) is slightly brighter. **The air-rows in Redraw V2 look more like the original's air-rows than Redraw V1's air-rows. Ghost Rider vs Lobo: Ride Into Hell Ride Into Hell.jpg|Original Ride into Hell Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Redrew Zarathos' skull so that it actually looks like a human skull. *The blue flames engulfing Zarathos' skull is a lighter shade of blue. *All the flames now have a flame effect. *The chains are now silver with an orange inner glow instead of being completely orange. *Added a black outline to the motercycle handlebars. Dragonzord vs Mechagodzilla: Draconic Robotics Draconic Robotics.jpg|Original Draconic Robotics Remake 20190923195540.png|Redraw Differences *The Dragonzord Power Coin is more green than greenish-blue. *The cold aura is less intense. *The color of the cold aura is now white and light blue rather than mostly white. *Added some snowflakes. *The Power Coin and Mechagodzilla's shoulder cannons all have a light blue inner glow. Sasuke vs Hiei: Dangerous Gaze Dangerousgaze.jpg|Original Dangerous Gaze Remake 20190925180043.png|Redraw V1 Dangerous Gaze Remake.png|Redraw V2 Differences *Centered the iris and pupil of the Jagan. *Added some shine to the Jagan. *The Sharingan's design is slightly different. *The black part of the flame is designed differently in Redraw V1. *The teal part of the flame has a slightly more vivid teal glow. *The black part of the flame has a flame effect and a dark grey golw in Redraw V2. Ganondorf vs Dracula: The Dark Lords The Dark Lords Track Image.png|Original The Dark Lords Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The Blood Moon is slightly bigger. *The Blood Moon now has a red glow. *The entire Triforce's red inner glow is slightly different. *The Triforce of Power is the only piece that's yellow in the redraw, since that's the piece Ganondorf usually has. *The Triforce of Power now has a yellow glow. *Added lighting effects to the bats and Dracula's castle. *There's now a golden bat on the far right of the redraw (don't question its gold presence). Mob vs Tatsumaki: One Hundred Percent Onehundredpercent.jpg|Original One Hundred Percent Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The 100%'s green inner glow is slightly different. *The 100%'s pink glow is a lighter shade of pink. *The lightning has a slightly brighter light blue glow. Deadpool vs The Mask: Goodbye, Chimichanga Goodbye, Chimichanga.jpg|Original Goodbye, Chimichanga Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Changed the design of the knives. *Added Deadpool's black neck collar. *Added Deadpool's twin katanas. *Slightly redesigned Deadpool's mask. All Might vs Might Guy: Mighty Mighty (No. 9).jpg|Original Mighty Remake.png|Redraw Differences *Centered the smile. *The the design of the smile is slightly different. *The smile's shine is different. *Made some of One for All's lightning and the dragon head's teeth more visible. *Added shading to the dragon head. *Added a yellow outer glow and an orange-yellow inner glow to the dragon's eye. *Made the dragon head more opaque. *The dragon head now has a red outer glow. SEASON 7 Miles vs Static: Watts Up Danger Watts Up Danger Track Image.png|Original Watts Up Danger Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraws more brighter and colorful compared to the original. *Enlaged the Static Saucer, Miles and Static's logos, and the electricity surrounding them. *Changed the design of Miles' logo to better resemble its appearence in Into the Spider-Verse. *Changed the color of Static's logo from black to orange-yellow. *Changed the position of Static's logo from overlaying Miles' logo to being somewhat interwoven in it. *Added the white and pink electrical effects around the Static Saucer. *Slightly altered the design of the electrified web. *Slightly shunk down the electrified web. *Changed the color of the electricity surrounding the Static Saucer and the electrified web to be more light blue. *Added a light blue outer glow to both the electricity surrounding the Static Saucer and the electrified web. Black Canary vs Sindel: Sirens of Combat Sirens of Combat Track Image.png|Original Sirens of Combat Remake.png|Redraw Differences *The redraw doesn't cut off Sindel's eyes and some of the sound waves. *Removed a few sound waves. *Thickened the sound waves. *Made the sound waves more visible. *Added a light blue inner glow to the sound waves. *Centered Sindel's eyes and the canary silhouette. *Added a bevel effect to the canary silhouette. *Changed the color of the canary silhouette from white to black. *Defined the wings of the canary a bit. *Added a faint white glow to the canary silhouette. Leonardo vs Jason: |Original |Redraw Differences * * * Category:Blog posts